


To the World You See

by seldomabsent



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: when victor feels down, only one person can cheer him back up..
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/reader
Kudos: 1





	To the World You See

He knew. He knew the second he stepped into the room. As the looks of his fellow doctors saw him enter, as they watched him present his ideas - they didn't need to say anything. He could see the judgement, the hate, the disgust. Why didn't they listen to him? He was telling them. Sure, his methods could unconventional but it was for a greater purpose. He had all the ideas, why won't they listen to him - maybe gave him the keys to make it true?

Slamming the door behind him, he threw himself on the nearest carpet. He didn't mind your surprise face, it wasn't the first time he appeared at any hour of the day to cry. What surprised you was that you knew he was supposed not to be anywhere for at least another hour. Which could only mean one thing.. Whipping your hands on your pants, you gently made your way to sit next to him. Laid in front of the fireplace, he was headfirst in the soft carpet, body out of any energy or will to put him in a more comfortable position.

“What happened?" You simply asked, using your gentlest tone.

Some mumbles came from his face-in-carpet but nothing distinct. Rolling your eyes, you pushed on his shoulder to turn him on his side.

"I left. I barely started, they were already judging. What's the point anyways? Father was right, I'm a failure." He simply concluded before moving back to cover his face.

You started at him for a second, his mumblings continuing but even though you couldn't understand them, you had a clear idea of his general statement. Calling him up, you signed at his ignorance.

He was in the worst state you've ever seen him in. Never did he ever left in the middle of hid tries, and you thought he would have still carried on, not listening to his anxiety. It seemed he was hitting rock bottom.

Sitting on your bottom, legs crossed you pulled his hair back to make him lift his head. He stopped his lamentations for a second, groaning as his head hit the floor he's laid upon as you let go of his locks. Your voice softly brought some light in his darkened mind.

“Hey. Look at me, idiot.”

He sighed and dropped his hand on the floor to turn his head to you - your hand gently pushing his hair out of his face.

“Who cares about what they think? Geniuses have always been pushed away, ostracized. They're just scared of what you can do.”

Your soft smile made him groan and hide his face once more in his arms. Why were you so attentive and supportive when all he wanted was too self loath?

“I believe in you, Victor. You're gonna do great things.”

His heart missed a beat. So simple words yet, it brought a jolt of light in him.

“And what if you're wrong?” He eventually spoke out his worst fears.“What if all I'm trying is stupid, what if it fails or worse, what if it meant nothing?”

“It won't.” You were so quick to say. So confident. “When did your father know anything - I know things. I know you're the best in this field, and I know you will succeed, if not it won't be because of you because you give your whole body and soul in it. If it still doesn't work out – at least you tried. At least you could tell them, I tried. And that's what differentiates you from them, Victor.”

Your hand cupping his cheek forced him to focus on your eyes rather than the waves of emotions inside of him.

“You don't give up, and one day.. You'll show them the world you see.”


End file.
